The various types of board games provide players with challenging, intellectually stimulating, and even educational experiences. Some board games allow players to assume role playing positions during play. This role playing encourages players to have a more personally focused role within the game and be more involved in the game activities, compared to merely playing the game as a presumed third person.
Various role playing board games are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,264 discloses a quest and battle board game where players, through their game pieces, navigate the board in search of specific weapons. The players then use the newly acquired weapons during battle with the enemy in the final phase of the game. The game is played on a rectangular game board, which has a battle side and a world map side. The world map side of the game board is used for the “quest” phase of the game and the “battle” side is used for the combat aspect of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,332 discloses a board game wherein a plurality of players are split up into various classes. The players compete within each class to determine a class winner. The class winners compete with each other until only two players remain. The final two players then unite to play against a final opponent. This invention utilizes more than two game boards throughout the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,938 discloses a board game played on a grid-like board. Some game pieces described in this invention are capable of knocking over other game pieces during play.
None of these inventions disclose game pieces or action figures used in a role playing board game that are configurable with detachable limb and head pieces for visually indicating certain health and physical characteristics of the action figures. These inventions also do not disclose action figure information cards, which provide data regarding the particular strengths and weaknesses of each figure, and which data can be visually indicated by the action figure because the action figures are capable of being disassembled to represent the effects of battle resulting from rolls of dice.